La hora de las Brujas
by RAKELOOVE
Summary: una chica que guarda un secreto, el cual es descubierto por un chico , el cual poco a poco va sabiendo la historia de su familia, la brujita tendrá que protegerlo de su secreto, poco a poco el sentimiento de ambos comenzara a crecer
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una pequeña parte de esta historia de una chica que guarda un secreto, el cual es descubierto por un chico , el cual poco a poco va sabiendo la historia de su familia, la brujita tendrá que protegerlo de su secreto, poco a poco el sentimiento de ambos comenzara a crecer y se convertirá en un gran amor

**********************************************

Comienzo

En las afueras de la ciudad lejos de la civilización se encontraba una casa de dos pisos , se veía antigua por la pintura desgastada , la madera vieja ,ventanas rotas donde se podían admirar cortinas viejas y rotas que salían por las aberturas de la ventana, solo algo no encajaba con aquella casa y era la puerta de la entrada que era de los mas hermoso la madera se veía fina con muchos adornos tallados en el y con un mosaico de varios colores que se encontraba en medio de la puerta

-Se te va hacer tarde niña- grito una mujer al salir por aquella puerta , el aire frió jugaba con sus cabellos canosos, movía la tela que portaba su cuerpo en jorobado y de pequeña estatura, la anciana abrió grande los ojos , pero que bellos ojos tenia aquella mujer de pasada edad , parecía como si en ellos no existiera esa mujer si no una aun mayor , sus ojos eran de un color morado tenue. - me has escuchado mujer- su voz era ronca pero al mismo tiempo suave , la mujer entro en la casa.

La casa si que era diferente por dentro, era de lo mas moderno , cada uno de los muebles no parecían de época como lo era la fachada , las paredes eran de un color verdoso claro con toques de morado en algunos rincones , llenos de cuadros con fotos o de pinturas, la parte de abajo consistía en 3 cuartos, el primer cuarto que era el que se miraba al entrar por la casa, tenia una escalera que daba al segundo piso, estaba tapizado con una alfombra de color negro , tenia una mesita pegada a un costado de la escalera y encima de ella un teléfono con una pequeña lámpara de noche, también se encontraba una silla de color morado al lado de la mesita, este cuarto daba a las dos habitaciones , la segunda a mano derecha era la sala, que también estaba alfombrada pero la alfombra era de un color blanco , el cuarto consistía en cuadros , un ventilador en el techo ,una televisión plasma en la pared y sala de tres piezas de piel color morado y en medio una mesita de madera color negro con velas aromáticas encima de ella. La tercera habitación que estaba a mano izquierda, se encontraba, una amplia cocina con un comedor , esta no se encontraba tapizada pero tenia un hermoso piso de madera.

-mujer ya son las 8:30 , si no te levantas terminaras llegando tarde en tu primer día- la anciana sube las escaleras y toca en la primera puerta y golpea 3 veces

Dentro del cuarto se encontraba una cama matrimonial las paredes eran rosas con algo de morado y estrellas pegadas en la pared , el piso estaba tapizado era de color rosa, era pequeño el cuarto tenia una mesa con una laptop y una silla , tenia un closet de madera con dos puertas y un espejo de piso ovalado de las cobijas y sabanas sobresalía una pierna y una mano y pocos cabellos rosados, tras escuchar los tres golpes de la puerta la pequeña figura se movía

-Sakura- dice la anciana entrando en la habitación

La chica saca una mano y toma su celular -que, no puede ser- salen volando las mantas y la chica corre a su closet, la anciana sale del cuarto dejando que la chica se cambie.

La chica baja rápidamente de las escaleras

-esta chica patética que corre con un pan en la boca por mi mala suerte soy yo , así es mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 17 años, curso 5 semestre de bachillerato y hoy es el primer día clases de este semestre, no soy una chica normal, guardo un gran secreto- el sonido característicos de las escuela sonó -oh no , cerraran las puertas en segundos y aun me encuentro lejos, se detiene- cuando las cosas salen mal- miro a ambos lados -ok, no me mira nadie-cierra los ojos -trastavins- susurro, abrió los ojos lentamente se encontraba en la azotea del colegio- aun no soy muy buena con la magia siempre eh sido mala -después de respirar profundo da la media vuelta y queda pasmada un chico moreno , alto, cabello azulado oscuro y ojos negros , me miraba atentamente con las manos en los bolsillos recargado en la pared.

-y ahora que voy hacer


	2. Primer error

gracias a los lindos mensajes que me han dejado no saben lo feliz que me hacen al comentar, deseo que tengan un feliz año que todas sus metas se hagan realidad....buena vibra para todas

bueno aqui el primer capitulo espero que les guste se que las cosas son lentas pero no voy a poner todo de senton quiero que esta historia sea larga , ademas de que me gusta el suspenso , querio decir que esta historia llego ami tras leer los primeros capitulos de la hora de las brujas de anne rice ( que es una de mis escritoras favoritas ) se me ocurrio tras leer unos 2 capitulos , me vino a la mente sakura una bruja y me fui directo a la compu a escribir mi hitoria ...

espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto al escribir mis locas ideas

***********************CAPITULO 1**************************************

-Así comienza mi historia yo siendo descubierta en mi primer día en una nueva escuela, dios por que soy tan mala en esto, me eh cambiado ya tantas veces de escuela por problemas similares , pero claro que han solucionado cada uno de ellos, soy la bruja mas problemática-suspiro esperando alguna reacción del chico que se le quedaba mirando- por que no habla , por que me mira tanto- inspeccione mi aspecto-dios- grite al ver que tenia el cabello echo un desastre , mi falda estaba mal puesta y mis medias OH mis medias eran diferentes, sin decir nada horrorizada por mi aspecto olvide aquel chico y me marche lo mas rápido que pude para encontrar un baño - soy un desastre y en mi primer día -mire el pasillo esperando que estuviera desierto y para mi suerte si lo estaba , corrí lo mas rápido que pude y mire un baño- oh por fin - entre en aquella puerta con la figura de una mujer y camine al espejo-muy bien miremos el problema, tengo una solución -como agradecía ser una bruja en estos momentos, mire por debajo de las puertas de los sanitarios -bien no ahí nadie- cerré la puerta con seguro y comencé- bien, cambio- dije cerrando los ojos visualizando como deseaba verme, abrí mis ojos y enfrente de mi había una chica con mejor aspecto, tenia mi cabello rosado suelto cayendo sobre mi rostro, mi uniforme estaba mejor puesto, mi falda arriba de las rodillas, era de un color azulado con pequeñas líneas blancas, mi camisa era de manga larga , color blanco con una línea en el busto de color azul, no era asta el cuello sino en forma de v, mis calcetas color azul estaban bien , mis zapatos blancos-presentables-dije al verlos, mi mochila-mi mochila, maldición se me olvido la mochila-.

-se le solicita a todo el alumnado en el auditoria para darle la bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso del instituto Yasunari - por la ventanas del baño comenzó a escuchar como los alumnos se dirigían al auditorio.

-ya es muy tarde-cerro los ojos y apareció su mochila-bueno ahora que ya esta todo en orden -antes de abrir la puerta de baño recordé aquel chico de la azotea -se me había olvidado, y ahora que voy hacer- me mordí una uña, si lo se mal habito mió, pero solo me muerdo solo una uña y es el dedo índice solo ese- dios que piensas regresa sakura tenemos problemas serios, un chico me descubrió , y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer-respiro - lo único que me queda es llamar a mi tío-mire el suelo - dios mi tío - y me vino a la cabeza la primera vez que me sucedió algo parecido, me encontraba en 4 de primaria a mis 10 años-

-Aquí vamos un recuerdo de mi patética existencia-

***************************************

Yo sentada me encontraba mirando un partido de soccer, claro como cualquier chica a mi pequeña edad comenzamos a descubrir el mundo de los hombres, antes no me interesaban demasiado pero a esa edad conocí ah Neji Hyuga , ese si era el chicos mas lindo y caballeroso que había conocido , tenia el cabello mas lindo , era largo negro y lo tenia sujeto , tenia unos ojos , pero que ojos color perla .

Bueno yo estaba sentada admirando cada movimiento que hacia el, su respiración, su mirada, sus pasos y como corría y atrapaba el balón, todo un genio en el deporte.

-pasa el balón lee, estoy libre - el chico corría rápidamente por el campo para llegar a la portería

-sube mas, ahí te va- grito el chico de cabello largo y cejas abundantes, lanzo neji la detiene con su pecho mira adelante tenia a 4 defensas , tomo aire y se lanzo , dejo a uno , a otro y cuando llegaba con el tercero cayo al suelo.

Todos lo rodearon , en ese momento me pare y me puse las manos en la boca , le metió el pie , jugo sucio , mire

-esta lastimado- grito el cejudo de nombre lee

-estoy bien- dice neji levantándose pero se ladeo y volvió a caer , se había lastimado el tobillo- maldición -

-esta bien neji -lo levanta y lo toma del brazo - te llevare a la enfermería

Los dos chicos entraron y yo los seguí por detrás , los dos entraron me quede esperando inquieta y salio lee

-gracias sensei,-se marcha

Me quede pensando apenas estaba aprendiendo magia para sanar , todavía siendo muy mala pero quien sabe y talvez podia curar su rodilla

Comencé a fantasear en ese momento

***

_-Haruno como te lo puedo agradecer eres un ángel, me has salvado la vida- dice el pequeño tomando las manos de la niña_

_-no ahí de que Hyuga- mira sonrojada_

_-por favor come a mi lado mañana-dice sin soltar las pequeñas manitas_

_-pero yo, no se que decir …esta bien comeremos juntos - sus miradas se juntaron y la chica cerro los ojos_

_***_

-Hyuga- dije con los ojos cerrados

- sucede algo señorita Haruno- abrí mis ojos asustada enfrente de mi estaba la doctora Akane - no nada sensei , es solo que me duele el estomago, venia a ver si no tenia algo-mentí, tenia que tener una excusa para poder entrar en aquella habitación.

- sabes ahora tengo que salir por unas vendas, pero entra y recuéstate esta bien , no tardare,-la sensei me dio la espalda y se marcho , yo entre y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que asta sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, el estaba sentado mirando a mi dirección

- la sensei salio, no tardara mucho- casi me caigo me quede en bobada miando su rostro - estas bien- me dice mirándome

-si claro solo vengo a descansar un poco - camine torpemente y llegue asta una cama, tome aire y le mire -cual se suponía cual eran las palabras- pensé y solté un suspiro- bueno espero que funcione , cambio- susurre

-pero que - abrí mis ojos al ver como el chico comenzaba a encogerse asta convertirse en un cachorro de color negro con ojos color perla, grite - no, esto no era lo que debía pasar- tome a el cachorro que lloraba y me ladraba - y ahora que hago, no te preocupes neji yo solucionare esto- salí de la enfermería y corrí al único lugar donde sabia que me ayudarían.

Salí corriendo de la escuela , tomo una calles y llegue a una pequeña tienda de libros

-tío , tío- grite al entrar

-pero que pasa- decía un hombre alto con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera color azul, su cabello era plateado con un parche en su ojo izquierdo

-tío kakashi eh convertido en un perro aun compañero- dije mostrando al cachorro

-al parecer querías curarle su pierna lastimada pero en ves de curarlo lo cambiaste- me miro

-así es, y ahora que se supone que debo hacer , el a sabido que eh sido yo la que lo eh cambiado- le mire con lagrimas en los ojos - ya toda la escuela sabrá que soy una - kakashi me tapa la boca

-lo siento sakura, bueno por el momento convertiremos a este cachorro en humano , cambio- el cachorro tomo forma

-pero que ha pasado, tu- me señala- tu me has convertido en- no termina de decir nada kakashi le golpeo levemente en el cuello- bueno ahora lo llevare a la enfermería de tu colegio , tu también vendrás- me tomo de la mano

- pero, el - lo mire de reojo

- pensara que fue un sueño , los humanos prefieren no creer en la magia ya que no lo comprenderían, trastavins- llegamos a la enfermería del colegio , para mi suerte la sensei no había llegado a un y eso que tarde mucho

-donde estaba el - me dice kakashi

.- en la silla - señale , el camino y lo acomodo de una manera en la que no se cayera - bueno ahora tu ponte donde estabas y finge dormir , cuando el abra los ojos pensara que todo fue un sueño extraño.

Camine hacia la cama y me recosté, mi tío desapareció- suspire, sabia que al llegar a casa tendría un castigo

-pero que - dice neji despertando , cerré mis ojos y trate de fingir, en eso entra la doctora

-perdón por el retraso Hyuga, pero no tenia vendajes- se hace un silencio- estas bien Hyuga

.-quien es ella- sentí sus miradas

- ella es la señorita haruno, esta aquí por que le duele el estomago , que pasa por que esa cara, paso algo malo entre ustedes dos- otro silencio, queria abrir mis ojos para ver la expresion de Hyuga pero el miedo no me dejaba

-no es solo que - suspiro- es rara, me desagrada

-la señorita Haruno, pero si es una dulce niña-lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos

*************************************

Así fue como me rompieron el corazón por primera vez - suspiro -pero que estoy diciendo, bueno esa fue mi primera metida- me mire en el espejo-bueno lo mejor será solucionar esto por mi, será mejor que no me encontrara mas con el- decía en mi mente mientras salía del baño y me dirigía al auditorio- lo seguro es que nadie le crea al decir que vio como una chica aparecía de la nada en la azotea, lo creerían loco o algo por el estilo-mire la puerta y me adentre , mire el interior ya se encontraba casi lleno , pocas miradas se posaron sobre mi , talvez esperaban a alguien mas -siento desilusionarlos- mire a las personas de algunos pasillos tenían en sus manos un pequeño recuadro con los grados, suspire , baje lentamente asta llegar a mi respectivo grado , mira a mis nuevos compañeros , se me fue el aliento -el-si el chico me descubrió estaba mirando a mi dirección , me quede paralizada , no se exactamente que cara tenia pero debió de ser una de sorpresa.

-por favor toma asiento- por fin pude dejar de mirarlo para ver a la persona que me hablaba

- si- dije al comenzar a meterme entre los chicos asta que vi un lugar lo bastante alejado de aquel chico - dios que nunca va dejar de mirarme- dije al levantar poco mi vista , el seguía mirándome con esos ojos negros , pero que penetrante era su mirada, suspire y tome asiento-tranquilízate sakura- me dije

-Hola- me dice una dulce voz a mi lado , le mire era una chica muy hermosa, tenia el cabello largo de color negro, su piel era blanca , labios carnosos de un color rosado y sus ojos eran color perla-hola- dije sonrojada, la chica se sonrojo al igual que yo

- mi nombre es hinata- me extendió su mano con timidez, le tome la mano

-mucho gusto hinata mi nombre es sakura- le sonreí y ella me sonrió también- pero que calida es- nos soltamos las manos y miramos al frente las cosas se estaban moviendo en lo que parecía un pequeño escenario, profesores se acomodaban junto con el director del colegio, los maestros se sentaron y el director tomo el micrófono y comenzó a darnos la bienvenida al colegio.

No supe cuanto paso pero se me hizo una eternidad ya no sentía ni mi retaguardia, sentía como una pierna se me dormía - no plis despierta- decía a mi pierna , cada vez que me pasaba sentía cosquillas y no deseaba reírme en aquel momento

Hinata sin querer al mover si pierna rozo la mía provocando de las cosquillas comenzaran , no podía aguantarme y solté una risita.

Solo pocos me miraron, talvez les paso por la cabeza que me burlaba de director, mire a un costado y la sonrisa se me borro cuando volví a encontrarme con aquellos profundos ojos negros, rápidamente desvié la mirada y me volví a concentrar en el discurso- dios acaso no me va a dejar de mirar, me pregunto que tanto estará pensando de mi… por que no puse atención en lo que me dijo mi tío en lo de leer mentes- suspire- seria mas fácil para mi saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza - pero sabia que si decía algún conjuro me equivocaría y causaría un problema aun mayor

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos al parecer el evento había terminado, todos comenzaron a salir ordenadamente

Por fin ya me encontraba afuera

-y en que salón te toco sakura- dijo la tímida voz de la chica que se encontraba a mi lado en la bienvenida

-este, la verdad no me eh fijado en que salón me ah tocado-que tonta como no me había fijado en eso antes si que soy torpe, todo eso me pasa por despertarme tarde

-si quieres vamos a ver- asentí con la cabeza y ambas sonreímos , llegamos a una pared donde tenia apuntado cada uno de los grados y sus salones

-aquí es- me dice jalando mi mano , mire el papel con el grado y examine -veamos-comencé a ver los nombres- no en el A no estoy- busque en otra fila, abrí mi ojos al encontrar mi nombre- aquí estoy- dije entusiasmada

-te toco en el B al igual que a mí- suspire aliviada era bueno tener una conocida en el salón , con alguien con quien platicar y resolver problemas quien sabe y talvez nos convertiríamos en amigas.

Wow una amiga nunca había tenido uno, siempre me mantenían apartadas, pensaban que era un bicho raro- suspire y mis ojos se iluminaron- el solo echo de tener una amiga era tan especial para mi ,salir de comprar, hablar de chicos , pijamazas como quería hacer todo aquello.

-sakura estas bien- me miro preocupada

-si estoy bien…bueno vamos al salón - sonreí y comenzamos a camina

-también soy nueva aquí , si no fuera por mi primo que me dijo que era lo que tenia que hacer estaría perdid- se sonrojo

-pues entonces también tengo que agradecer a ti primo , por que sin ti estaría el doble de perdida - las dos comenzamos a reírnos

Llegamos al salón , las dos tomamos aire y abrimos las puertas, me quería morir por lo que mis ojos veían , el estaba en mi clase


End file.
